Era uma vez
by Gih Bright
Summary: U.A com O.O.C e 1 fic que postei. Como seria se os personagens de Naruto estivessem na história da bela adormecida? Vou logo avisando: essa história é shonem ai. Sasunaru.


Era uma vez...

**E**ra uma vez, uma rainha de um reino forte e bonito chamado Uzumaki, ela desejava desesperadamente ter uma filha. Seu nome era Motoko e seu sonho, compartilhado por sua melhor amiga, a rainha Mikoto do reino vizinho de nome Uchiha, era que seus filhos se cassassem e selassem a união dos dois reinos. A rainha mikoto tinha um filho mais velho chamado Itachi, que por ser tão rebelde não parecia disposto a se casar. Então a rainha sonhava em ter um filho mais novo para que este sim se cassasse com algum parente de Motoko.

Em certa noite de verão onde um céu estrelado e azul cobria os reinos Uchiha e Uzumaki, as rainhas Motoko e Mikoto fizeram um pedido a uma estrela cadente ao mesmo tempo. Naquela noite Motoko sonhou que estava grávida de uma menina e Mikoto que gerava um filho homem ao seu reino. Em uma visita de Motoko ao reino Uchiha descobriu-se que ambas estavam grávidas gerando alegria no rei Arashi esposo e rei do reino Uzumaki e no rei Fugako de Uchiha. Os dois reinos Uzumaki e Uchiha declararam um feriado de 3 dias para comemorar.

A gravidez das duas rainhas foram calmas e repletas de felicidade. O 1º bebê a nascer foi o do reino Uchiha e o sonho de Mikoto tornou-se realidade. Ela era a mãe de um lindo garotinho que o rei decidiu batizar de Sasuke. Houve uma grande festa no reino Uchiha e as fadinhas deram seus dons ao príncipe Sasuke. Todos estranharam o fato de das fadas serem tão parecidas com homens mais ninguém comentou.

A fada verde da esperança, Gai, lhe deu uma Força conseguida por seu trabalho duro. Todos pensavam em conjunto "uma fada homem com cabelo tigela e sobrancelhas grossas'?", a fada rosa do amor e da medicina Tsunade, lhe deu inteligência, que lhe ajudaria a ganhar qualquer partida de pôquer ou qualquer jogo, em especial os que tinham dinheiro no meio. E a fadinha branca da pureza e inocência, Jiraya deu-lhe uma beleza estonteante para que qualquer mulher que o visse se apaixonasse perdidamente e caísse facilmente em sua lábia para... Vocês sabem para quê. Quando essa fada disse seu desejo todos que assistiam a cena se perguntaram: Será essa é a fada da pureza e inocência mesmo?

-Escuta Mikoto... Tem certeza de que fizemos bem em deixar essas fadas fazerem isso com nosso precioso filho? –pergunta o rei Fugako sussurrando isso a sua amada esposa. –Deixamos eles fazerem isso com Itachi e olha só o que deu!

Ele levemente apontou seu filho mais velho Itachi que apesar de estar nos seus tenros 2 anos já era muito rebelde e cheio de atitude. Vivia de mau-humor e revoltado dizendo que destruiria tudo quando ficasse mais velho.

-Agora já é tarde meu amado esposo... –respondeu Mikoto com uma gota na cabeça. "Espero que isso ajude o Sasuke, pelo menos um pouco...".

Quando a rainha Mikoto visitou o reino da rainha Motoko chegou no dia em que a rainha dava a luz a uma linda menina que o rei chamou de Naru. O reino Uzumaki entrou em grande festa ao saber do nascimento da já tão querida princesinha. O rei convidou a todos para celebrar o nascimento de sua filhinha, desde seu povo, aos reis e rainhas vizinhos e as fadas. Desde aquele instante o casamento de Sasuke e Naru já estava determinado.

Todos os convidados apareceram e deram os dotes de boas vindas a linda princesinha e os votos de felicidade aos pais. E depois do grande banquete todos foram assistir a doação de dons das fadas à princesinha. O 1º a ir foi Gai.

-Você será ainda mais bela que todas as flores do mundo, mais delicada do que a seda e mais resplandecente que a força da juventude! Brilhe ó princesinha! – a fada emanava uma aura estranha que assustou o rei Arashi que comentou baixinho como o amigo, rei Fugako.

-Isso é normal?

O rei Uchiha apenas sorriu com uma gota de desespero. E a fadinha Tsunade se adiantou para dar seu presente.

-Você será a mulher de mais atitude desse reino e admirada por todos por sempre conseguir o que quer.

Quando a fada Jiraya iria dar seu presente um bruxo de péssima índole surgiu no centro do salão. Seu nome era Orochimaru e se vestia de negro e tinha uma enorme cobra ao seu lado.

-Ora o que é isso? Outra grande comemoração e ninguém me convidou? Isso já é um absurdo!

-Mas... É que soubemos que não gostas de festas felizes... -tenta dizer Motoko assustada sendo abraçada por Arashi.

-Isso é verdade... Mas... O que mais odeio é não ser convidado! Mais como sou muito bondoso... –ele acaricia a cobra ao seu lado. – Também vou dar um presente a essa linda princesinha.

Ele se aproxima do berço da princesa que dormia calmamente.

-Ó mais que amor de princesa! Como será se esse amor de princesa ficará com uma besta presa no corpo masculino que morrerá se a besta nela selada for retirada quando ela provar um delicioso prato de ramem? Uma besta que destruirá todo esse maldito reino! –ele disse cínico fazendo uma invocação e selando uma raposa de nove caldas na princesinha, que agora tinha virado, literalmente, um menino.

Rindo de forma assustadora Orochimaru desaparece. Motoko corre até sua filha e descobre que agora não tinha uma filha e sim um filho.

-O que faremos agora? Minha linda filhinha agora é um menino! –chorava a rainha Motoko sendo amparada pelo seu esposo.

-Se acalme majestade! Ainda falta o pervertido, digo, a fada da pureza doar seu dom a sua, digo seu filho. –disse Tsunade.

Jiraya tentava fugir dali mais era impedido por Gai que gesticulava e tinha uma estranha aura ao seu redor assustando todos ali. Tsunade vendo a cena e achando irritante foi até Jiraya e lhe deu um tapa que o fez desmaiar à 5 metros de distância. Todos que olharam a cena ficaram com uma tremenda gota e esperaram pacientemente Jiraya acordar. Muito mau-humorado ele foi até o menino e disse:

-Você crescerá sem qualquer tipo de maldade. Você não morrerá quando a besta selada em seu corpo for retirada, apenas dormirá assim como o resto do reino que não será destruído. Isso até que seu príncipe encantado, aquele que você amar apareça. E que ele lhe dê um beijo de amor, na boca que acabará com todo o tipo de feitiço que lhe assola e com ele você viverá feliz para sempre. Satisfeitos? É o melhor que posso fazer...

Tsunade comentava com Gai baixinho.

-Até que enfim ele fez algo decente né?

-Pois é né? É o milagre da juventude do lindo principezinho!

-Obrigado por ajudar o nosso Naruto, anjo da pureza. –disse Motoko indo ao berço do filho e o segurando.

-O nome não era Naru? –perguntou Jiraya.

-Se temos agora um filho, devemos dar-lhe um nome masculino...

Muitos anos se passaram e os príncipes Sasuke e Naruto agora com 16 anos conviviam juntos como rivais. Eles não sabiam de nada do que aconteceu no batizado de Naruto, todos no reino Uzumaki e Uchiha sabiam disso menos os príncipes. Nos reinos também fora proibida a entrada de ramem e ninguém poderia comer tal iguaria.

Naruto tinha um corpo delicado e muita força de vontade. Seu rosto lembrava o de uma pintura. Seus cabelos dourados um pouco curtos e levemente rebeldes caiam em seu rosto tampando levemente o azul de seus olhos, descendo por seu pequeno nariz arrebitado e seus lábios delineados, em seu rosto ainda, tinha pequenas linhas que pareciam bigodes de raposa.

Sasuke tinha os cabelos um pouco compridos e negros como ébano assim como seus olhos de ônix. Era um pouco pálido mais robusto de corpo. Seu jeito frio e de poucas palavras era seu charme. Tudo somado aos dons que recebera em seu nascimento.

Sasuke, por onde quer que passasse era perseguido por donzelas desesperadas que o colocavam entre a cruz e a espada por não conseguir se defender delas, Naruto não sabia se sentia inveja ou pena do amigo, ou talvez outro sentimento que ele não ousava dizer ou até por que não entendia, por isso sempre discutia com Sasuke por este ser mais forte e inteligente que ele nos treinos com espada ou em qualquer coisas que fizessem juntos e claro sobre essas garotas.

Fazia poucos dias que o rei Fugako de Uchiha, pai de Sasuke tinha morrido e por isso achou-se necessário que Sasuke espairecesse no outro reino. O príncipe Itachi andara sumido há tempos e não dava sinais de vida. Apesar de abalado Sasuke esquecia seus problemas ao lado do amigo.

-Isso mesmo Sasuke, mantenha a espada em riste. Naruto abra mais as pernas e erga essa espada! –mandava o responsável por eles na arte de luta, Hataque Kakashi que costumava ler um livrinho erótico cheio de imagens incompreensíveis a Naruto e que Sasuke não queria nem ver.

-Ah! Falando dessa forma o senhor parece um pervertido sensei! E essa espada é muito pesada para mim! –reclamou Naruto.

-E vossa alteza sabe o que quer dizer pervertido? –indaga Kakashi.

-Bem, não ao certo... Mas o Sasuke disse que o senhor é um!

-Hunf... Não se acha homem o bastante para isso Naruto?Para lutar e saber das coisas por si próprio? –zombou Sasuke o atacando. Naruto se defendeu atrapalhado. –Acho que o rei Arashi deveria reconsiderar o fato de ter mais um filho porque você...

-Eu o quê? Sasuke? –pergunta Naruto com raiva atacando Sasuke que o contra ataca atingindo-o de leve.

-É muito delicado para isso. –responde Sasuke perto de Naruto que fica vermelho com a aproximação do outro.

-Ahh! Vê se me deixa em paz! –resmungou Naruto empurrando Sasuke saindo dali com raiva.

-Vais desistir? –provoca Sasuke arrependido do que falou. Não queria que Naruto fosse embora.

-Não. Eu só não quero mais treinar. Tenho mais o que fazer. –mentiu Naruto fazendo um leve beicinho.

"Dá pra ser mais perfeito? Não! Ele é um garoto!" pensou Sasuke. Desde criança era apaixonado por Naruto mais nunca falara isso para ninguém e sempre vivia brigando com Naruto para que ninguém desconfiá-se. Naruto foi ao seu quarto e de lá podia ver Sasuke treinando com Kakashi, em sua opinião ficar perto de Sasuke era uma agonia por não entender o que sentia pelo outro príncipe.

Depois de treinar arduamente Sasuke encontrou Naruto nos jardins do castelo. Era nesses instantes que ele entendia por que gostava tanto de Naruto. Ele era puro e belo como a rosa que segurava. Naruto o viu e sorriu. Sasuke corou e assim que se recuperou se aproximou de Naruto.

-Estais a parecer um porco rasgado desse jeito. –zomba Naruto pomposo estendendo a Sasuke um envelope selado. -Sua mãe te mandou.

-E você parece um mensageiro meu caro príncipe. –retruca Sasuke irônico no mesmo tom irônico.

-É assim que agradece o favor?

-Obrigado. –responde Sasuke ao ver o olhar de raiva de Naruto que começou a andar.

Naruto virou-se e sorriu a Sasuke que enrubesceu de leve.

-Vai ficar o dia inteiro aí? –pergunta Naruto pegando na mão de Sasuke, intensificando o vermelho no rosto do outro príncipe que é arrastado. Naruto acaba tropeçando em uma raiz saliente e, perdendo o equilíbrio, cai para trás. Sasuke o ampara e ambos ficam corados com a situação. Estavam dispostos a se beijarem mais uma empregada chamou o nome do príncipe Sasuke que se virou e quando percebeu Naruto estava longe correndo de um jeito muito engraçado.

Sasuke foi aos seus aposentos tomou um banho e deitou-se. Ele não sabia se amaldiçoava a mulher ou se somente a agradecia. Era obvio que ele gostaria muito de beijar Naruto, mas o que o incomodava era o depois do beijo. Qual seria a reação de Naruto? O pior de amar-lo era saber que mesmo esse sentimento sendo impossível e que o melhor era esquecer, também era inadmissível ficar longe de dele. Lentamente Sasuke abriu o envelope de sua mãe e chocou-se com o que leu. "Talvez assim eu possa esquecê-lo de vez..." pensou triste.

Enquanto isso...

Naruto andava de um lado para outro no seu quarto. Quase beijara Sasuke! Ele adoraria ter feito isso, mas... E se Sasuke não quisesse nem mais chegar perto de dele? E se Sasuke o odiasse ainda mais? E com que cara ele ficaria perto dele quando suas mães se visitassem? E Peraí! Ele queria beijar Sasuke? A quem ele esperava enganar? Era obvio que amava Sasuke com todas as suas forças desde o dia que se conheceram. Naruto de tão distraído que estava acabou por se acidentar batendo a cabeça na parede. Não ficou a marca mais doía.

Naruto, apesar de estar com muita fome resolveu não jantar só para não encarar o rosto de Sasuke. O que não sabia era que Sasuke não foi jantar também. Os boatos de que estariam brigados percorreu o castelo até o dia seguinte em que os dois tiveram que se encontrar no treino e não trocaram uma palavra para estranheza de Kakashi.

-Então é verdade... Os dois príncipes se desentenderam... –comentou depois de um tempo parando de ler seu livro.

O livro aberto no chão mostrava uma imagem yaoi onde dois homens estavam fazendo amor. Em um dos rostos expressava prazer e o outro de dor. Naruto não entendeu e Sasuke ficou envergonhado ao imaginar a mesma imagem só que com ele e Naruto.

-Feche esse livro. –mandou ele. Kakashi obedeceu.

-Então? Não me contarão o motivo da briga? –pergunta Kakashi.

-Não é bem isso... –disse Naruto baixinho depois de um tempo. Mantendo o rosto virado para baixo.

-Não está sendo preciso, alteza. –comentou Kakashi.

-É que... Essa pessoa... –Naruto apontou Sasuke. Sempre ganha de mim! E eu não quero mais isso! Kakashi-sensei me ensine algo que possa derrotá-lo!

Sasuke sorri e comenta.

-Duvido que consiga!

Depois disso, eles começaram com as ameaças e lutas de sempre. E quando Kakashi lhes deu uma folga eles foram para um canto em particular. E meio envergonhado Naruto disse:

-Desculpe por ontem... É que eu tropecei...

-Tudo bem... Eu já conheço esse seu lado atrapalhado. –responde Sasuke arrancando um beicinho de Naruto que logo se transformou em um sorriso. Sasuke corou um pouco, isso sempre acontecia quando estava ao lado de Naruto que por sua vez corou também enquanto mantinha no delicado rosto um sorriso.

-E o que sua mãe disse?

-Que é para eu voltar logo. Vou amanhã. –respondeu Sasuke omitindo o verdadeiro motivo.

-Entendo... -Naruto abaixou seu rosto.

-Espero que consiga me vencer da próxima vez. Dobe.

-Como é?

Os dois voltaram a treinar e Sasuke ganhou algumas outras vezes. Uma semana se passou desde que Sasuke voltara e Naruto foi convidado a ir ao reino de Sasuke e lá conheceu uma linda princesa de longas madeixas rosas e belas esmeraldas no olhar, seu nome era Sakura. Os dois se davam muito bem, longe de Sasuke. Isso por que quando o outro príncipe estava junto ela não deixava Sasuke ficar em paz com Naruto, sempre brigando com Naruto e coisas do gênero. Somente nos treinos eles ficavam a sós e conversavam em paz. Naruto aprendia a controlar uma corrente de energia que dava trabalho a Sasuke, pois este quase morria pela hemorragia de seu nariz a cada movimento mínimo de Naruto. Isso por que ele tinha pensamentos nada castos e dignos de um futuro rei.

-Sasuke. –comenta Naruto enquanto descansavam. –Por que quando eu treino com a corrente você tem hemorragia pelo nariz? Isso não é nada digno do próximo rei daqui!

-Eu não sei. –responde Sasuke. "É por que você fica tão sexy quando a usa..." respondia ele em pensamento.

-Como você conheceu a Sakura-chan? Ela é legal...

Sasuke não respondeu. A resposta era que Sakura era sua noiva. Seu pai tinha morrido e seu irmão mais velho havia desaparecido misteriosamente. A responsabilidade de subir ao trono ainda tão jovem ele até tinha, mas... Se casar com alguém que não amava ele não tinha, ainda mais amando outra pessoa, amando Naruto. Ele não havia contado isso para Naruto.

-Você não vai me contar?

-Só se ganhar de mim!

Eles lutaram e houve um empate. Sasuke fugiu de dar a resposta a Naruto até o dia de seu casamento quando Sakura contou tudo pedindo a Naruto para ser o padrinho de seu casamento. Naruto ficou muito magoado com Sasuke. Ele foi aos jardins do palácio do futuro rei de Uchiha, deu ordens de que lhe preparassem um cavalo e avisou que iria embora. Sasuke que durante todo aquele dia pensava em uma maneira de dizer isso à Naruto ao saber disso foi ter com ele encontrando-o no jardim com uma expressão tão triste que sentiu-se despedaçar. Encontrando a coragem foi até seu amigo.

-Naruto...

-Quando iria me contar? Quando estivesse encima do altar?-perguntou Naruto lhe encarando com os olhos azuis tristes.

-Eu... Queria te contar, mas... Não consegui. -foi tudo que respondeu.

-Todos sabiam... Menos eu. Eu pensei que fosse seu amigo Sasuke, mas me enganei. –Naruto olhou triste para Sasuke que parecia ainda mais pálido que o habitual.

Um serviçal se meteu na conversa avisando de que o cavalo que o príncipe Naruto pediu estava pronto.

-Avise a Sakura-chan de que eu não serei o padrinho de seu casamento. –disse Naruto virando-se e controlando-se para não correr dali aos prantos.

Sasuke sentiu-se tentado a correr atrás de Naruto mais não o fez. Seria muito doloroso casar tendo que ver seu rosto triste desse jeito sendo que o culpado era ele próprio. "Talvez seja melhor assim... Eu preciso esquecê-lo..." pensou Sasuke indo para seu quarto.

Ele ficou lá pensando em todas suas recordações que tinha de Naruto e se perguntava se ele tinha chegado bem em seu reino. Ele se casaria pensando nele.

Enquanto isso...

Naruto cavalgava rapidamente ao seu reino, suas lagrimas marcavam o caminho de volta. Pensamentos tristes sobre Sasuke estavam em sua mente. Assim que chegou, avisou sua a pouca criadagem no castelo que não o incomodassem. Ele foi ao seu quarto e lá ficou até o entardecer. Enquanto via o pôr-do-sol cor de sangue ele pensava que sua vida também se acabava nesse instante. Ele fechou a janela e notou uma estranha bola dourada pairando acima do chão. Sentiu-se tentado a alcançá-la.

Ele caminhava lentamente pelos corredores desertos do castelo até chegar à torre mais alta que lá tinha. De repente a bola de fogo desapareceu e ele recuperou a consciência. Ao tentar sair dali e reparou que a porta havia se trancado sozinha e que não tinha força para abrir-la. Observou o quarto feminino em que se encontrava. Era bonito. Tinha uma cama grande e espaçosa com uns véus amarelos do mesmo tom de seus cabelos. Uma parte do quarto estava tomada por uma bela roseira vermelha. Naruto tirou uma das belas rosas e se deu com um pote de ramem prontinho. Lembrou-se que uma vez Sasuke mencionara que queria provar essa iguaria, mas que nos dois reinos era proibido seu consumo e venda por motivos desconhecidos por ambos. Sentiu-se triste por se lembrar de Sasuke. "Ele deve estar se arrumando para o casamento agora..." pensou Naruto triste pegando o pote de ramem, sentiu-se tentado a provar o conteúdo. Ele sentou-se na cama pensativo.

Primeiro ele aspirou o aroma delicadamente e depois pegou os hashis e provou uma pequena quantidade. Ao engolir ele sentiu seu mundo rodar e uma dor aguda em seu peito tudo o que viu em seguida de forma embaçada foi um enorme monstro em forma de raposa sair de seu corpo e logo tudo o que viu foram as trevas.

Orochimaru surgiu no quarto rindo enquanto observava Naruto que havia caído na cama, os véus encobriam seu sono eterno. Ele segurava a rosa que tirara antes na mão perto de seu rosto, suas vestes rasgadas deixavam à mostra seu abdome delicado.Estava muito bonito.O ramem que ele comera havia desaparecido.

-Pensaram que minha maldição falharia? Enganaram-se! Agora irei cuidar do principezinho!Ah... Mas... O príncipe está se casando nesse instante... Por via das duvidas vou cobrir este castelo com espinhos venenosos e deixar ordens para que a Kyuubi ataque quem se aproximar daqui... -dizendo isso Orochimaru invoca uma floresta de espinhos e logo sai do quarto rindo.

O que ele não sabia era que uma pessoa escapara do castelo indo direto ao reino Uchiha que estava repleto de gente do reino Uzumaki e Haruno que vieram comemorar o casamento do príncipe Sasuke.

Sasuke estava diante do espelho. Ele vestia um belo traje branco com detalhes em vermelho e usava a sua coroa como príncipe. Estava muito belo, perfeito... Se não fosse seu rosto triste. Quem o olhasse não diria que este iria se casar, mas sim de que iria a um enterro. Ele saiu de seu quarto dando passos lentos e seu pensamento vagava indo direto ao castelo do reino Uzumaki. Ele desceu um lance de escadas e ficou esperando Sakura que surgiu momentos depois, radiante e bela. Mas, Sasuke não se importou, não era com ela que queria se casar. Não era ela a pessoa que amava.

Sakura ficou na sua frente e sorriu ele estendeu o braço e juntos caminharam até o altar. A cada passo que dava Sasuke sentia-se como se fosse morrer. Todos foram convidados para o casamento inclusive as fadas Tsunade, Gai e Jiraya. Todos comentavam a ausência do príncipe Naruto considerado por todos no reino Uchiha. Lá todos pensavam em como seria bom se ele se livrasse da maldição e se tornasse a rainha de Uchiha casando-se com o príncipe Sasuke.

Chegaram ao altar, todos emudeceram. Às portas do salão foram fechadas e a cerimônia começou.

-E se houver alguém que seja contra a concretização deste casamento. Que fale agora ou se cale para sempre!-disse o padre em determinado momento.

As portas do salão se abriram repentinamente e um homem todo ferido entrou gritando.

-Rei Arashi! Rei Arashi! O reino... O príncipe...! O príncipe Naruto...!-disse assustado caindo de joelhos no chão.

"Naruto!?" pensa Sasuke começando a se0 preocupar.

-O que aconteceu?-pergunta o rei Arashi assustado. –O que houve com meu filho?

-O príncipe Naruto caiu na maldição do feiticeiro Orochimaru majestade! O reino foi coberto de espinhos venenosos e uma terrível raposa de nove caldas que cospe fogo está na entrada do reino!

Todos os presentes se assustaram com a terrível noticia. A rainha Motoko desmaiou ao saber do estado do filho.

-Maldição? –indaga Sasuke.

-Sim... Naruto precisa que um príncipe forte e valente vá salva-lo!-disse Tsunade.

-Eu irei! -disse Sasuke. Ele não podia permitir que ninguém fizesse nenhum mal a Naruto. Ele sempre o salvaria, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida.

-Mas! Alteza! E o nosso casamento?-pergunta Sakura chorosa.

-Eu preciso ir! Naruto é alguém muito importante para mim e não posso permitir que nenhum mal aconteça a ele.

-Ele é mais importante do que eu?- indaga Sakura baixinho para que somente Sasuke a escutasse.

-Sim...

Sakura começa a chorar e sai correndo do salão. Ela esbarra no príncipe Itachi que a ampara por esta ter desmaiado.

-Desculpe o atraso Sasuke! Você já se casou? Quem é a minha cunhada?- pergunta Itachi assim que chegou com um jeito frio.

-Era pra ser essa que esta nos seus braços. -responde Sasuke.

-Você levou um fora?

-Eu dei o fora. E diferente. Alguém pode me dizer onde está Naruto?

Ele vai até Tsunade. Sakura acorda e ela e Itachi começam a conversar. Logo eles saem para conversar em particular. Nenhum dos convidados entendia o que se passava ali.

-Me dê dois copos de saquê.

Sasuke mandou que trouxesse os copos de saquê. Tsunade bebeu o primeiro fazendo com que Sasuke começasse a se irritar. Com o segundo Tsunade faz uma pequena magia de fada mostrando o reino Uzumaki sendo vigiado por uma enorme raposa, a imagem muda para o castelo mostrando os espinhos e ao seguir por um corredor longo, a imagem muda para um belo quarto e por fim a imagem de Naruto adormecido. "Cabelos dourados como os raios do sol, pele clara como o leite, olhos azuis como o céu e lábios avermelhados como a rosa que ele segura" pensa Sasuke que nunca o achou tão belo como naquele momento.

-Ele está na torre mais alta do castelo. –responde Tsunade.

-Irei até lá.

-Nós iremos com você jovem príncipe!- grita Gai assustando Sasuke que pensa: "Isso não pode ser uma fada! É muito... Muito... Estranho! Cabelo tigela e sobrancelha grande!".

-Não precisa!

-Nós insistimos! O espírito de um jovem príncipe em busca de uma linda princesa! É essa a força da juventude!- grita Gai com uma aura muito estranha. Sasuke nem escuta, ele mandava que lhe preparassem um cavalo.

-Fale por você! -diz Jiraya e Tsunade ao mesmo tempo enquanto jogavam pôquer. Jiraya limpava a mão de Tsunade que perdeu toda a sua grana e ainda tinha que arrumar uma ficante para Jiraya.

Sasuke já estava saindo do castelo e ao perceber isso Gai puxou Jiraya e Tsunade e os arrastou atrás de Sasuke. Que já montava em seu cavalo e em pouco tempo eles chegaram em Uzumaki onde a terrível raposa os aguardava. Ela se ergueu imponente e observou Sasuke erguer a espada enquanto Jiraya, Gai e Tsunade iam se esconder.

-Você vai me deixar passar nem que seja à força! Prepare-se monstro!- disse Sasuke com a espada em riste.

-Mas... Que príncipe mais lindo!- grita a raposa espalhafatosa como se fosse uma perua louca e pobre em dia de liquidação no shopping pasmando Sasuke e seus acompanhantes.

-Quê?- indaga Sasuke sem entender.

-Que lindo! Você quer ser meu namorado? Se disser que sim eu deixo você passar!- pergunta o monstro se aproximando de Sasuke.

-Seja forte príncipe! -grita Gai.

-Mas o charme e beleza que você deu ao príncipe é forte mesmo hein...?- comenta Tsunade a Jiraya que fica todo orgulhoso.

-É claro! Com certeza! Esse príncipe devia me agradecer por perder a virgindade cedo! -comenta Jiraya feliz recebendo um olhar de ódio profundo de Sasuke. O motivo de anos de tortura feminina e brigas com Naruto tudo resumido em uma 'fada'. Já estava até pensando em uma vingança quando o mostro lhe perguntou.

-E então príncipe? Você vai ser meu namorado?

-Já que é assim... Nós podemos entrar em acordo. Abaixa aqui!- disse Sasuke e falou com a raposa tão baixo que Jiraya, Gai e Tsunade ficaram morrendo de curiosidade. Volta e meia ele anotava alguma coisa num papel que ele achou ali perto.

Depois de um tempo a raposa se levantou e firmou o trato com Sasuke que foi diretamente com Jiraya.

-Escuta... Preciso que me arrume isso agora! -disse Sasuke esfregando o papel na cara de Jiraya.

-Mas isso...! – grita Jiraya indignado.

-Mostre que você sabe desse tipo de coisa! Se você arruma mulher pode arrumar isso também! -reclama Sasuke. Essa seria a sua vingança.

Isso afetou o orgulho de Jiraya que sumiu dali e voltou em instantes. Ele montou um palco e uma música sex começou. No mesmo instante um locutor loiro e musculoso apareceu segurando um microfone e vestindo uma calça preta e uma gravata borboleta.

-E diretamente do Brasil! Agora eu lhes apresento o clube das mulheres! -gritou ele. E a música continuou mais alta do que nunca.

Vários homens bonitos e sarados fantasiados de cowboy, policial, mecânico e bombeiro surgiram e começaram a se despir para delírio da raposa e de Tsunade que não queria sair dali. Gai e Jiraya tiveram que a arrastar dali.

-Me deixem ficar! -grita Tsunade tentando se agarrar a um dos homens, mas Jiraya a puxava.

-Anda logo!- grita o outro.

-O príncipe quer entrar no reino!-berra Gai.

-Acho que eu posso ajudar, mas me deixem aqui!-disse Tsunade fazendo uma mágica e logo apareceu uma garrafa com um líquido transparente nela. –Tome isso quando sentir que não tem mais saída.

Ela entregou a Sasuke à garrafa com o rotulo dizendo em letras garrafais: "CUIDADO!" e foi ver o show do clube das mulheres junto da raposa. Sasuke se aproximou do reino e usando o elemento fogo e uma técnica chamada Gaton Gougakyou no jutso ele queimou todos os espinhos do seu caminho. Pressentindo o perigo, o bruxo Orochimaru vai até o castelo do reino Uzumaki vendo o príncipe Sasuke ele decide lutar.

-Mais o que vejo aqui... Um príncipe que deveria estar se casando em vez de morrer aqui...

Com Sasuke e se transforma em um enorme dragão. Sasuke estava perdendo quando tem a idéia ele engana Orochimaru e vai até Gai e Jiraya e fala do plano para os anjos que ficam com uma gota na cabeça, mas resolvem ajudar. Orochimaru vê Sasuke conversando com os anjos e lhe manda um jato de fogo. Sasuke se queima levemente, mas pegando um daqueles sprays com água, misturado com cepacol pra diminuir o mau hálito de Orochimaru, ele apaga o fogo e isso acabou de vez com as chamas do bruxo. Entretanto o bruxo ainda tinha suas garras e quando ele ia atacar Sasuke Jiraya pegou uma lixa de unha e serrou as garras de Orochimaru e ainda as pintou de vermelho bem forte.

Vendo que a forma de dragão não era o suficiente para acabar com o príncipe Orochimaru resolve se transformar em uma cobra enorme. Sasuke resolve apelar e dar para ele a poção que Tsunade lhe dera.

-Acha que isso vai me parar? Meu caro príncipe? -zomba Orochimaru irônico após beber o liquido. –Eu sou imortal!

"Droga! Não aconteceu nada!" pensa Sasuke desesperado ao ver que não tinha resultado nenhum vindo da poção. Ele se desviou de uma cabeçada de Orochimaru, mas ficou encurralado. Quando parecia que era o fim Orochimaru parece se contorcer de dor. Ele começa a se transformar. Sasuke, Gai e Jiraya estranhavam os disfarces que o bruxo usava no momento das transformações, motivos não faltavam, pois Orochimaru se transformou em: o do burrinho do shrek, o Clodovil Hernandez, o Lula, o Bob esponja, o pikachu, o Homer Simpson, seu madruga, o chapolin e até mesmo no presidente dos Eua (!?). Isso até chegar à sua aparência real que se contorcia com dor de barriga.

Um forte cheiro de coisa estragada e um barulho indefinível de Orochimaru confirmaram o fato: Tsunade havia dado a Sasuke um poderoso laxante. Orochimaru correu até a moita mais próxima e Sasuke olhou o rotulo que a fada lhe dera e estava escrito em letras minúsculas: "CUIDADO! OS EFEITOS DESSE LAXANTE SÃO IMEDIATOS E, DEPENDENDO DA QUANTIDADE, ETERNOS". O fedor que vinha da direção que o bruxo estava era insuportável e fez com que Sasuke não perdesse mais tempo e foi até a torre mais alta. A porta estava trancada e por mais que ele quisesse passar ele não conseguia.

-E essa agora! –reclama Sasuke observando a porta. –Como vou salvá-lo desse jeito?

-Eu lhe ajudarei meu estimado príncipe! –diz Gai emocionado com uma aura estranha e colorida. –Com o meu trabalho duro, abrirei esta porta!

Gai empurrou com força e conseguiu abrir o suficiente para só o príncipe entrar com dificuldades. Mal o príncipe Sasuke entrou e as portas se fecharam, Sasuke se preocupou com isso mais o que lhe era mais importante era Naruto. Ele entrou no quarto e se dirigiu a cama onde viu Naruto adormecido como um anjo puro e imaculado.

Sasuke lentamente abriu os véus que o separavam de Naruto e percebeu que este tinha as roupas rasgadas. Ele não resistiu e passou suavemente a mão desde o belo pescoço até o tórax delicado do amigo por quem nutria um amor imenso e secreto. Desceu até o seu umbigo e na volta ele depositou lhe leves beijos pela trajetória que havia feito enquanto suas mãos continuavam passeando por áreas acima da calça de Naruto. Ele não obtinha gemidos ou qualquer reação de Naruto apesar de que este sonhava com Sasuke sendo só seu.

Quando Sasuke chegou perto dos lábios de Naruto suas mãos seguravam o rosto de Naruto formando uma cuia e lentamente como se estivesse hipnotizado Sasuke aproximou seu rosto do de Naruto e o beijou de forma lenta e doce. Ao termino do beijo o corpo de Naruto levitou uns segundos no ar e se transformou no de uma linda garota com longos cabelos loiros, lábios bem mais corados, seios fartos, um belo vestido de cor laranja bem claro que fazia uma explosão de cor com seus cabelos. O corpo da jovem voltou à cama e ela despertou. Sasuke ficou em choque.

-Hun...? Sasuke? –perguntou a garota com voz doce, não era muito diferente da voz de Naruto. –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah... Eu...

-O que foi? Você parece que viu um fantasma... –disse Naruto sorrindo cinicamente feliz por rever Sasuke. Ele tentou se levantar da cama e tropeçou no próprio vestido. –Aaah!

Sasuke ampara Naruto.

-Mas... Que tipo de roupa é esta? –Naruto se encara no espelho. –Meu Deus! Eu virei mulher?! Ma-mas como?

-Eu... –tentou responder Sasuke sem jeito.

-Sasuke eu... Tenho seios! –exclama Naruto se aproximando de Sasuke pegando as mãos deste as pondo em seu busto avantajado.

"Meu Deus...! Como são fofos! São fofos demais!" pensa Sasuke começando a sangrar pelo nariz, ou melhor, tendo uma hemorragia.

-Sasuke por que você sempre faz isso? –pergunta Naruto esquecido que Sasuke mantinha as mãos em seu seio.

-Por que ahh...

-Por quê? Ahh! –diz Naruto entendendo e se afastando de Sasuke, sua voz estava triste e seu rosto corado. –Tinha esquecido que você já é um homem casado...

-Eu não me casei... –diz Sasuke envergonhado.

-Quê? –pergunta Naruto o encarando surpreso.

-Eu não me casei. –diz Sasuke criando coragem para olhar no rosto bonito da mulher a sua frente. –Quando eu estava me casando avisaram que você tinha sido atacado e eu... Vim pra cá...

-Serio? Você largou tudo... Por mim? –pergunta Naruto se aproximando e ficando em frente de Sasuke.

-Sim... E eu largaria tudo de novo se preciso...

Os dois desviaram o olhar e ao mesmo tempo disseram...

-Sasuke eu...!

-Naruto eu...!

-Você primeiro... –disse Naruto envergonhado.

-Não, você primeiro. -contradisse Sasuke com vergonha.

-Primeiro os mais velhos! –disse Naruto envergonhado e nervoso.

-Primeiro as damas! –disse Sasuke sentindo o mesmo que Naruto.

Os dois se encaram e sorriram constrangidos depois ficaram em silêncio até Naruto criar coragem e dizer:

-Sabe, Sasuke eu... Há muito tempo queria te dizer uma coisa... –Naruto não encarava Sasuke, seu rosto estava corado e Sasuke não se atrevia a interromper sua fala. –Há muito tempo eu... Sentia... Algo diferente por você, muito mais que amizade... Eu vim entender o que sentia há pouco tempo e... –Naruto sentia seu coração acelerar e suas palavras pareciam escapar, seu rosto era chama pura. Sasuke não acreditava naquela cena toda. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. –Eu quero dizer que eu... Eu amo você Sasuke!

Sasuke apenas sentiu o doce soar daquelas palavras e lentamente ergueu o rosto de Naruto e disse lentamente.

-Eu também amo você.

Dizendo isso ele se aproximou lentamente de Naruto enquanto fechava os olhos, Naruto também fechou seus olhos e bem lentamente seus lábios se tocaram firmando o pacto de amor eterno. Naquele instante mágico para ambos o encanto de Orochimaru se desfizera por total. A porta do quarto se abriu com um tremendo estrondo que os assustou e as duas fadas Jiraya e Gai se aproximaram do casal.

-Quem são eles? –perguntou Naruto à Sasuke.

-Estes são Jiraya e Gai. –respondeu Sasuke abraçando Naruto pela cintura. -Não se aproxime deles. –acrescentou depois.

Depois disso Sasuke levou Naruto até o reino Uchiha para que ele pudesse ver a sua família e eles foram recebidos com a maior ovação do reino. Todos ali presentes estavam felizes com o fato de príncipe Naruto ter votado a ser a princesa Naruto. Quando chegaram ao palácio Naruto saiu correndo e abraçou os pais que ficaram muito felizes que tudo tinha enfim terminado. Sasuke pediu explicações sobre Naruto ser uma princesa e o rei Arashi lhes contou toda a história.

-Então desde o começo éramos para ser um casal? –pergunta Naruto.

-Sim. Mas sabemos que você são só amigos... –confirma a rainha Motoko meio triste e meio feliz.

-O nosso sonho era que vocês dois se casassem, que Sasuke pedisse formalmente a mão de Naru e que nós formássemos um só reino. –comenta o rei Arashi meio sonhador.

-Mas... Isso tudo aconteceu... Devo dizer que nossos sonhos foram por água abaixo, como diriam nosso povo. –comenta a rainha Mikoto.

-Então eu quero fazer o pedido oficial. –disse Sasuke encarando o rei Arashi. –Vossa majestade me ceda a mão de sua linda filha Naru?

-Sasuke não precisa fazer algo que não quer! –pede Mikoto preocupada com o filho.

-Mas eu quero. Sempre quis. Eu amo o Naruto, ou melhor, à Naru.

-Você aceita? Minha amada filha? –pergunta Arashi encarando Naru que ainda absorvia os fatos.

-Ah! Sim. –ela olha Sasuke e sorri. –Com toda a certeza sim.

-Sendo assim, eu lhe concedo a mão de minha preciosa filha, príncipe Sasuke de Uchiha.

Naquela noite houve um grande banquete onde todos comemoravam a libertação da princesa Naru, a volta do príncipe Itachi e, principalmente o casamento do futuro rei de Uchiha com a princesa Uzumaki. Ao que parecia este não seria o único casamento, pois Sakura e o príncipe Itachi pareciam se dar muito bem e, por isso o príncipe Uchiha mais velho tinha até aceitado ficar mais tempo no reino!

Poucos dias depois o príncipe Sasuke não cabia em si de tanto nervosismo. Era o dia de seu casamento com Naru. A jovem princesa não parecia à vontade com o belo vestido branco e nem com todos os enfeites que nela haviam colocado a deixando estonteante. Ao se aproximar de Sasuke a princesa estendeu a mão e o casal caminhou pelo corredor vazio enquanto conversavam.

-Pensei que não viria... –comenta Sasuke olhando Naru. –Está linda!

-Repita isso e eu mato você! –disse a princesa revoltada. -Não sei pra que tanta coisa! É bom que me segure direito por que não sei andar nesses sapatos de mulher!

-Mas você é uma mulher! –provocou Sasuke se aproximando de Naru a deixando um pouco constrangida. –Foi você que pediu que eu me aproximasse...

-Eu sei! Estou um pouco nervoso! Digo, nervosa! Ainda não me acostumei com isso... –disse ela sorrindo para Sasuke parando enfrente ao portão. Sasuke segurou o rosto da amada em forma de cuia e a beijou docemente e brevemente.

-Não se preocupe. Passaremos uma vida juntos até você se acostumar... Te amo. –disse ele.

-Eu também.

As portas se abriram e eles percorreram o caminho até a igreja improvisada ao ar livre enfrente ao castelo onde membros da nobreza e o público podiam ver a cerimônia. Todos se emocionaram no casamento e Sasuke quando foi autorizado a beijar Naru e ao receberem as respectivas coroas fez um pronunciamento.

-Eu Sasuke Uchiha, Rei de Uchiha declarou a todos que farei um juramento eterno de que me dedicarei ao meu reino, sendo um rei correto e honrado, e juro também amor à mulher ao meu lado que garanto ser um sentimento eterno. Pela a minha palavra!

Sasuke beijou Naru levemente sob a ovação carinhosa da multidão de súditos que os adoravam e eles foram felizes para todo o sempre.

_**Fim!**_

Bem essa é minha 1º fic aqui e eu gostaria muito de receber as reviews tanto dos que gostaram quanto dos que odiaram XD! Até a proxima


End file.
